


【ｃｕｔｅ】

by aestheticyerim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Humor, Flirty Minho, Fluff, M/M, Wrong number, jisung is over it, jisung loves minho lowkey, mentions hirai momo for like 0.01 seconds, minho loves jisung HIGHKEY, minsung - Freeform, well jisung actually loves minho HIGHKEY but like hides it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticyerim/pseuds/aestheticyerim
Summary: In an attempt to text his friend Hirai Momo, Minho messes up one digit in her number.Minho: ;)Jisung: no.





	1. 1

  _[XXX-XXX-XXXX_ _]_

_[Save XXX-XXX-XXXX  to contacts?]_

_[Saved!]_

_[Save XXX-XXX-XXXX as 'Momo'?]_

_[Saved!]_

 

* * *

Minho: Hey Momo

 

Momo: Momo? 

Momo: I'm sorry, who is this?

 

Minho: Minho

 

Momo: Uhm, I think you have the wrong number

 

Minho: oh, shit

Minho: sorry

 

_[Save Momo as 'not momo'?]_

_[Saved!]_

 

Minho: anyGAY what's up

 

not momo: Usually you would stop texting the number now

 

Minho: Why?

 

not momo: BECAUSE IT'S THE WRONG NUMBER!

 

Minho: what's wrong with making new friends?

 

not momo: you are the literal embodiment of an idiot 

 

Minho: dogs or Cats? (✧ω✧)

 

not momo: you use kaomojis...

 

Minho: yeah.....

 

not momo: you're even more annoying than I thought

 

Minho: jUsT ANSweR tHE dAmN quEStiOn!

 

not momo: dogs

 

Minho: ew.

 

not momo: if my opinion is so 'ew' than stop texting me

 

Minho: what's your name?

 

not momo: look, kid, i don't have time for this

 

Minho: kID?!

Minho: yOU neVEr KnOW!!

Minho: i CoUlD bE oLDeR tHAn YoU!!!  

 

not momo: based on what I have read in your texts you sound like a 8 year old, so i'm older

 

Minho: bRUH I'M LITERALLY 19

 

not momo: .....

not momo: anyway

 

Minho: *anyGAY

 

not momo: i'm pansexual, not gay

 

Minho: *anyGAY

 

not momo: anyWAY, i'm not telling you my name....you could be lying about your age and be a 36-year-old creep

 

Minho: 1st of all ew, 2nd i'll tell you mine 

Minho: i'm lee minho

 

not momo: no matter what your name is you still could be a 36-year-old creep

 

Minho:

 

not momo: .....

not momo: i stand corrected

 

Minho: hell yeah you do

 

not momo: i'm Han Jisung

 

_[Save not momo as 'Jisung'?]_

_[Saved!]_

 

Minho: can i get a picture? 

 

Jisung: in your dreams

 

Minho: I tried ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Minho: well, I have class tomorrow

Minho: text you later!

 

Jisung: you better not...

 

_[Save XXX-XXX-XXXX to your contacts?]_

_[Saved!]_

_[Save XXX-XXX-XXXX as 'Minho?]_

_[Saved!]_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Minho: picture?

 

Jisung: didn't i say you better not

Jisung: and no

 

Minho: well, you still replied

Minho: ;)

 

Jisung: no.

Jisung: don't you have class?

 

Minho: yeah?

Minho: why?

 

Jisung: why are you texting me if you have class

 

Minho: i'm bored stupid

 

Jisung: watch it

 

Minho: you called me stupid!!!

Minho: and frankly i'm older, remember?

 

Jisung: yeah yeah, you're older

Jisung: i get it

Jisung: what do you want minho?

 

Minho: *Minho Hyung

 

Jisung: yeah, never in my life will i call you hyung

 

Minho: you'll see

 

Jisung: no, i won't see

 

Minho: class never ends!!!! the stress is real o(TヘTo)

 

Jisung: dance major?

 

Minho: yeah, how'd you know?

 

Jisung: lucky guess

 

Minho: (￢_￢)

 

Jisung: i'm not stalking you-

 

Minho: (￢_￢)

 

Jisung: come on!

 

Minho: (￢_￢)

Minho: anyway

Minho: my friend chan wants me to stop talking to you

 

Jisung: listen to him, he's very wise

 

Minho: oKAY RUDE

 

Jisung: wait, chan?

Jisung: as in aussie chan?

 

Minho: "LiKE mAtE sTOp pROcRasTiNatiNG"

 

Jisung: yeah

 

Minho: do you know him?

 

Jisung: we share a dorm

 

Minho: SKSKSKSKSKSKSK-

Minho: I'M  COMING OVER-

 

Jisung: nO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spare me for my bad humor (シ_ _)シ


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho get personal

Jisung: ...

 

Minho: YOU TEXTED ME FIRST 

Minho: ARE YOU IN A GOOD MOOD OR SOMETHING?

 

Jisung: y'all hear sumn?

 

Minho: oKAY RUDE

 

Jisung: frankly no, i'm not

 

Minho: oh

 

Jisung: ...

 

Minho: OH

Minho: what's wrong?

 

Jisung: I don't know, i just need someone to talk to

 

Minho: why me?

 

Jisung: because...your

 

Minho: i'm what...?

 

Jisung: fun to talk to

 

Minho: really?

Minho: I thought you saw me as annoying...

 

Jisung: it's just my push off side

 

Minho: well, what do you want to talk about?

 

Jisung: you

 

Minho: me?

 

Jisung: I want to get to know you

 

Minho: i do to...

Minho: one requirement tho...

 

Jisung: oh god...

 

Minho: picture

 

Jisung: okay.....

Jisung: 

 

Minho: whoa

 

Jisung: am i that ugly...

 

Minho: better looking than me....

Minho: HELL NO YOUR NOT UGLY

 

Jisung: ....thanks

 

Minho: well...

Minho: i like to dance

 

Jisung: have you ever heard of 3RACHA?

 

Minho: Chan told me a bit about it yeah...

Minho: are you one of the guys

 

Jisung: yeah, it's me, chan, and changbin.

 

Minho: J.ONE? 

 

Jisung: yeah, good guess...

 

Minho: i know changbin a little, he's dating my friend felix

 

Jisung: ah, the cute freckled aussie

 

Minho: that's him!

Minho:

 

Jisung: whoa, aesthetic much?

 

Minho: seungmin got me to care more about photography 

 

Jisung: you both look, good...

 

Minho: oh, thanks...

 

Jisung: well, i got to go

 

Minho: ah, i see

Minho: bye

 

Jisung: text you later :)

 

Minho: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

Jisung:  _cute..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with a sleeping cat in my lap, not that you needed to know that.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry that I had to put this on hold <3  
> finals are over and it's finally summer so here you go !!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho really likes to use: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM really NOT satisfied with this chapter, and might redo it.
> 
>  
> 
> see what i did there ;)  
> (if you didn't, well...)

Minho: 

 

Jisung: your adorable

 

Minho: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Minho: you are too

 

Jisung: ;)

 

Minho: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

Jisung: aside from my new screensaver 

Jisung: minnie, i am having a really bad day

 

Minho: MiNniE?

 

Jisung: come on minho!!

 

Minho: oh no no

Minho: go back to minnie

Minho: i like it

 

Jisung: minnie, i'm having a really bad day

 

Minho: what happened ji? 

Minho: didn't you have one yesterday, are you okay?

 

Jisung: well...

Jisung: chan is mad at me

Jisung: woojin is mad at me

Jisung: felix is mad at me

Jisung: hyunjin is mad at me

Jisung: changbin is DEFINITELY mad at me

Jisung: so is seungmin

Jisung: and jeongin doesn't care...

Jisung: i'm not really okay...

Jisung: and yes, i did have a bad day yesterday

 

Minho: before i ask what happened, has it ever occurred to you that we have the literal same friends and never met

 

Jisung: yeah...

 

Minho: anyway, what happened?

 

Jisung: i don't really wanna talk about it, i just wanna talk to you

 

Minho: ofc sungie, whatever makes you happy

 

Jisung: you're perfect...

 

Minho: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

Jisung: I wasn't supposed to send that!

 

Minho: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

Jisung: ...

 

Minho: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Minho: I'M SO HAPPY!!

 

Jisung: you're so cute...

 

Minho: was that meant to be sent?

 

Jisung: maybe...

 

Minho: you know, i really want to meet up in person...

 

Jisung: i've been thinking about that a lot to...

Jisung: how about we meet up at the cafe

 

Minho: like...

Minho: a date?

 

Jisung: do you...

Jisung: want it to be?

 

Minho: tbh, yeah

Minho: yeah, really, yeah

 

Jisung: i do too...

 

Minho: i'll meet you there, tomorrow

Minho: 11:00 am sharp!

Minho: please no backing out, i was rejected enough in high school

 

Jisung: i won't minnie, who do think i am?

Jisung: but 11:00 am! i'm not even awake!

 

Minho: won't you do it for me? (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

 

Jisung: i'll try

 

Minho: sungie!

 

Jisung: ofc min, i'll be there

Jisung: tired as hell

 

Minho: see you..tomorrow?

 

Jisung: see you tomorrow :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about making a new work....
> 
> what fandom?
> 
> Red velvet  
> or  
> Stray kids


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter i'm not proud of, and might edit later!  
> sorry

Minho: jisung

Minho: jisungggg

Minho: Jisung??

Minho: hello?

Minho: did i do something wrong...

Minho: sungie...

 

Jisung: ...

 

Minho: oh thank god

 

Jisung: i was sleeping

 

Minho: oh, i'm sorry that i woke you...

Minho: did you get a good sleep?

 

Jisung: kind off...

 

Minho: you stayed up, didn't you?

 

Jisung: you know for us only going on one date you know me to well

 

Minho: Jisung, I know you're passionate about your music

Minho: but you need to sleep!

 

Jisung: minnie

 

Minho: don't 'minnie' me mister! you're going to listen to me okay!

 

Jisung: that was adorable

Jisung: seriously i wanna squish your cheeks

 

Minho: I could kill you!

 

Jisung: I know, but i'll still wanna squish your cheeks in death

 

Minho: i'm not even that cute

 

Jisung: excuse you?

 

Minho: i'm not that cute

 

Jisung: minho don't lie! even if you don't find yourself cute you're still beautiful.

 

Minho: ...

Minho: that was random, but thanks...

 

Jisung: sorry...

 

Minho: do you have time hang out today?

 

Jisung: yeah, of course

Jisung: where?

 

Minho: my dorm?

 

Jisung: sure, where is it?

 

Minho: 4th floor, first room on the left

 

Jisung: building one or two?

 

Minho: two

 

Jisung: see you there 

 

Minho: <3

Minho:

 

Jisung: that's it, i'm coming over and pinching your cheeks

 

Minho: wait no

Minho: no

Minho: NO


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually kinda proud of this

sQuIRREL: CHAN

 

dad: what, you panicked gay

 

sQuIRREL: *panicked pansexual

sQuIRREL: MINHO

 

dad: did you really have to interrupt my date with Woojin for this?

 

sQuIRREL: yes

 

dad: what happened?

 

sQuIRREL:

 

dad: wow you are a panicked pansexual

 

sQuIRREL: HE'S SO FUCKING cUtE

 

dad: he really has an effect on you, doesn't he?

 

sQuIRREL: YES

 

dad: one second

 

_dad has created a group chat_

_dad has added: sQuIRREL, hwangjin, freckled fuck and dandy boy_

 

dad: hello children

 

hwangjin: wtf do you want, i'm cuddling seungmin

 

dad: Jisung is having a gay crisis

 

sQuIRREL: *pansexual

 

freckled fuck: is he cute?

 

sQuIRREL: the fucking ｃｕｔｅｓｔ

 

freckled fuck: name?

 

sQuIRREL: minho

 

freckled fuck: holy shit, as in lee minho?

 

sQuIRREL: he told me he knew you

 

freckled fuck: you have his number?

 

hwangjin: felix i'm going to-

 

_[sQuIRREL sent screenshots]_

 

dad: he's highkey into you

 

sQuIRREL: how could you even know?

 

dad: jisung

 

hwangjin: sweetie

 

freckled fuck: we're all in relationships

 

dandy boy: and your not

 

sQuIRREL: ;-;


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho is worried about the health and safety of jeongin and gets jisung involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was gone for like, a fucking minute. BUT! I'm back, and ready to provide some minsung

_[felix <3 and jisungie <3]_

 

jisungie <3: lord and savior

 

felix <3: i was called?

 

jisungie <3:

 

jisungie <3: WHO TF DOES HE THINK HE IS?!

 

felix <3: a hot guy in dance major

 

jisungie <3: I-

 

 

_[sun and moon]_

 

sun: minnie, are you up?

sun: minnie?

sun: ofc you aren't up, what was i thinking...

 

moon: sungie, you need to sleep..

 

sun: shit, did i wake you?

 

moon: no, i was up studying with jeongin...

moon: he seemed off so i asked him what was wrong...

moon: at first he told me he was fine, but i broke around him a little

moon: he said he has feelings for chan and it hurts him to not be able to act on them because of woojin...

 

sun: oh no jeonginnie...

 

moon: i'm currently petting his hair, he's fast asleep and has a really red face.

 

sun: could i come over?

 

moon: yes ofc, i want jeongin to feel secure...

 

sun: i'm on my way.

 

 

 

moon: jeongin hasn't been eating...

 

sun: WHAT

sun: R E P E A T

sun: BITCH REPEAT?!

 

moon: he's heartbroken...

moon: he's avoiding chan, and chan hyung is worried!

 

sun: why did jeongin run into the bathroom crying just now?

 

moon: chan hyung tried to walk up to him

 

sun: ?

 

moon: he was holding hands with woojin

 

sun: oh..

sun: min i see you!

 

moon: ?

moon: where?

 

sun: to your left

 

moon: sung!

 

 

_minho smiled and ran into jisung's arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the picture minho sent is glitching on chapter one, i apologize ;-;


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

sun: daily jeongin updates

 

moon: he's eating, he has a new crush, and he is just as adorable as always

 

sun: good

 

moon: very!

 

sun: hey are you okay?

sun: we haven't talked lately

sun: your also not as energetic as normal...

 

moon: yes, I'm perfectly fine...

moon: why...?

 

 

_[jisunge <3 and felix <3]_

 

 

jisungie <3: you dance with minho right?

 

felix <3: duh

 

jisungie <3: has he bee acting weird lately?

jisungie <3: or just off?

 

felix <3: all I know is that during the whole jeongin issue he changed

felix <3: stopped eating so jeongin could eat, not even one second of sleep every night so he could keep an eye on jeongin.

felix <3: he has dark bags under his eyes and is more skinny than usual.

 

jisungie <3: thank you...

 

felix <3: ofc, he is my friend...

 

 

 

_[moon and sun]_

 

 

 

sun: minho we have to talk

 

minho: ...

minho: i'm at practice jisung, not now

 

sun: you always text me during practice...

 

minho: i said not now!

 

 

 

 


	9. 9

meanhoe: can you take care of my cats today?

 

dramaticass: ask jisung

 

meanhoe: i'm asking you

 

dramaticass: where are you going?

 

meanhoe: i have to run errands all day

 

dramaticass: your cats aren't going to die while you're gone

 

meanhoe: you never know!

meanhoe: that's why i need you to watch them

 

dramaticass: i'll ask seungmin

 

meanhoe: thank you

 

 

 

_[minnie and jinnie]_

 

 

 

jinnie: text jisung

jinnie: minho is trying to force us to babysit his demon children

 

minnie: on it

 

 

 

_[devil and tweedledum]_

 

 

 

devil: can you babysit minho's cats?

 

tweedledum: um, why?

 

devil: because hyunjin and I don't want to

 

tweedledum: that sounds like a personal problem

 

devil: i'm coming over with the damn cats-

 

tweedledum: BITCH-

 

 

 

_[moon and sun]_

 

 

 

sun: you're cats are so cute

 

moon: ?

 

_[sun sent screenshots]_

 

moon: goddamnit

 

sun: so why have you been ignoring me

 

moon: i'm just stressed jisung, and glad to have jeongin off my hands

 

sun: so eat

 

moon: ...

 

sun: when you come over to get your cats you are not leaving till we talk about this

 

moon: okay

 

sun: i love you minho

 

moon: ...

 

 

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO FLUFF

moon: hey...

moon: look i'm sorry

moon: that was stupid of me

moon: i didn't mean to lean in

moon: or do anything beyond that

moon: please talk to me

 

sun: i'm just glad you're eating again

sun: felix told me your gaining weight

 

moon: i'm trying

 

sun: that's amazing

sun: aside from that, why are you sorry

sun: it was one accidental kiss that didn't mean anything

sun: or

sun: did it?

 

moon: ...

 

sun: i'm kidding!

sun: if it makes you feel better

sun: i enjoyed it

sun: the kiss

sun: sorry that was weird

 

moon: it's okay

 

sun: to change the subject

sun: i've missed you're selfies

 

moon: i've always wanted to receive more from you

moon: back when you sent me a half-assed one

 

sun: you send me one, i'll send you one

 

moon: deal!

moon:

  


 

sun: two selfies?

sun: i feel special

 

moon: you are ( ⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

sun:  


 

moon: you dyed your hair?

 

sun: back to brown

 

moon: cute (❤ω❤)

 

sun: not as cute as you

 

moon: HEY-

 

sun: well, can we hang out tomorrow

sun: i miss you

 

moon: you saw me 20 minutes ago

 

sun: i miss you


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fireworks and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a late july 4th update
> 
>  
> 
> back up account: backupim

sun: happy july 4th 

 

moon: (＾▽＾) happy july 4th sungie!

 

sun: i was wondering if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me, chan and changbin backed out last minute

 

moon: i'd love to, i watch them every year with seungmin

 

sun: what about this year?

 

moon: hyunjin (￢_￢)

 

sun: oofie

 

moon: i know

 

sun: well tell me what time to pick you up

 

moon: 9:00 pm is good since they start at 10 and we're pretty close to the location

 

sun: sounds good

 

moon: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

_[hoe and flex]_

 

 

hoe: your bitch just got another date with jisung

 

flex: (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

 

hoe: ☆’ﾟ･:*:･｡'★’ﾟ･:*:･｡: ﾉ(>ω<ﾉ)

 

flex: where are you going?

 

hoe: to go see fireworks

 

flex: don't you go with seungmin?

 

hoe: we don't speak of that backstabbing hoe  (￢_￢)

 

flex: oofie

flex: hyunjin?

 

hoe: FREAKING HYUNJIN

 

flex: oofie

 

 

 

_[sun and moon]_

 

 

sun: i'm here

 

moon: oofie, i'm coming

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jisung laid the blanket down on the grass before him and Minho sat down, the fireworks just starting. Minho's smile was wide, quietly whispering for them to do a purple one, it made Jisung so happy to see him like that again. It went silent for a second before a big one went off, letting out a high pitched scream from Jisung. "Cute" The older whispered, taking Jisung's hand in his. 

 

Minho stared in awe at the amount of color in the sky during the grand finale. Jisung wasn't paying attention, the only thing he stared at was Minho. The dancer caught his gaze and smiled "You should pay attention to the fireworks" Jisung blushed. Minho watched Jisung turn his head away, and right before the last firework Minho pulled him closer and connected their lips. 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backup account - backupim

"Sungie" Minho dragged out the younger's nickname, Jisung turned over to face him. "Yes, my prince?" Minho blushed at the new name. "Could I stay with you tonight?" The dancer asked, putting his hand on top of Jisungs. "If that's what you want to do" Jisung smiled at him. 

 

After awhile Jisung pulled into the driveway of the 1st building dorms, getting out of the car followed by Minho. The younger offered his arm to which Minho gladly excepted, smiling at the shorter boy. They took the stairs all the way to Jisung's room, where the younger scrambled to unlock the door. The two boys were met with Chan's eyes "I-I didn't know you'd be back so early" Jisung bit his lip. "It's 1:00 am" Chan scoffed, as Jisung gripped Minho's hand and pulled him into his room. 

 

Minho chuckled as Jisung locked the door. "I didn't know time passed by so quick" He smirked at the younger boy. "Oh shut up" Jisung whined, earning a bright smile from the older boy. Jisung pulled Minho into the bed with him, putting the older's bangs behind his ear. Neither of them knew what to say at the moment.

 

"Jisung-" Minho started before Jisung's lips were on his. Short, sweet, and filled with so much love. The older pulled away, looking at Jisung before breaking into a fond smile. The rapper smiled in return before it disappeared as he thought. "It's okay, I'm cool with being  _ **friends**_." The older's smile disappeared "I don't want to be  _ **your friend**_ " Minho looked at him longingly, Jisung felt his heart shatter "I-I see" Jisung choked out, Minho gripping his hand. "Jisung, _**I like you**_ so much! like so so much!" Minho bit his lip.

 

Jisung looked up, smile brighter than the sun before Minho hooked his finger under Jisung's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_[dad and minnie]_

 

 

 

dad: minnie

dad: minnie?

dad: minnnnhoeeee?

 

minnie: shh!

minnie: jisung is asleep

 

dad: okay lover boy

 

minnie: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

dad: cute...


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group chat ending uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back up account - backupim

dad: you guys are disgusting

 

hwangjin: well you are the one that keeps complaining chan so stfu

 

innie: words of truth

 

dad: seungmin is my new favorite

 

dandyboy: ;))))

 

dad: nvm

 

meanhoe: you couldn't stop sucking woojin's face after you got together so don't start with me and jisung chan

 

bear: he's got a point 

 

dad: ;-;

 

greasesung: wtf is my name in this group chat

 

freckled fuck: it's payback for naming me 'freckled fuck'

 

binnie: wtf is with my name too!?

 

hwangjin: shh shh binnie baby

 

binnie: wtf!?

 

greasesung: awww the baby is angry

 

binnie: JISUNG IM OLDER THAN YOU

binnie: YOU TOO HYUNJIN

 

freckled fuck: awwwe look at my baby

 

binnie: *softly*

binnie: fuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_@aestheticyerim_

**Author's Note:**

> please spare me and my bad humor! (シ_ _)シ


End file.
